Drabbles et Histoires courtes: Card Captor Sakura
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Textes courts sur le fandom. Chaque chapitre est indépendant.
1. Chapter 1

Personnage(s): Shaolan

Disclaimer: les personnages appartiennent au studio Clamp

OoOoOoOoOoO

Ce n'était pas si mal d'avoir raté la compétition de la chasse de Carte de Clow, bien sûr Shaolan voulait préserver voulait préserver l'héritage de son ancêtre à tout prix. En voyant la jeune fille maladroite, aux premiers abords. Il était inquiet pour la magie que ces objets renfermaient. Mais la Japonaise avait su adopter cette magie et surtout en faire quelque chose de positif en souriant. Cette expression qui avait volé son cœur doucement sans préavis. Sakura était la femme de sa vie, son affection pour Yukito était dû à ses pouvoirs lunaires. Il préférait cent fois être à ses côtés.


	2. Chanson d'enfance

Thème: Comptine

Personnage(s): Sakura et Shaolan

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Clamp

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura balançait doucement ses pieds en chantonnant une comptine que son cher père lui avait appris quelques années plus tôt. Elle aimait les paroles de cette chanson, elle parlait d'amour et de la joie de ressentir ce sentiment pour autrui. Lionel posa une main sur son épaule avec un regard interrogateur.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, je chantonnais une chanson que m'a appris mon père quand j'étais une petite fille.

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns sourit avant de poser un chaste baiser sur la fille qu'il aimait. Avant de demander à cette dernière de lui apprendre les paroles du chant. La maîtresse des cartes lui chanta tendrement en faisant bien attention aux mots.


	3. Plus qu'une fin

Thème: Adieu

Personnage: Clow Read

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Clamp

Nombre de mots: 406

Note: Léger sous entendu sur Xxx Holic

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Clow Read regarda ses mains qui tremblaient, sa magie le dévorait de l'intérieur, il avait mal jugé ses compétences cachées. Il remonta ses lunettes tandis que Kerobero et Yue se dirigeaient vers leur créature avec ce sourire bienveillant. L'être de la lune pencha sa tête voyant l'état préoccupant de l'homme qui avait donné la vie. Quand il posa ses mains, une sur lui et l'autre sur le lion solaire. Il sut que ça serait sûrement la dernière fois qu'il voyait le maître comme cela de son vivant tout au moins. Il sentit les larmes venir à lui sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Il cacha son visage avec son bras. Il voulait donner un dernier sourire à cet homme plus que tout. Pourquoi ça lui faisait autant mal ? Il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il perdait plus qu'un père, une âme sœur. Il ne voulait pas lui dire adieu, il se sentait incapable de supporter plus longtemps la douleur qui lui traversait de part en part. Il étendit ses ailes et partit sans un mot laissant Clow seul avec Kero qui ronronnait sous les caresse de son maître.

-On se reverra sûrement Kero, surveille les cartes pour moi et forme mon successeur. Je sais que tu feras un bon tuteur.

-Pourquoi vous n'utiliser pas votre magie pour vous maintenir vivant.

-Cela reviendrait à me maudire moi-même à la souffrance éternelle. C'est un adieu, sache qu'un peu de moi vivra en vous.

Le magicien laissa la magie le faire disparaître lentement dévorant son enveloppe terrestre disparaissant comme s'il était qu'une illusion éphémère par ses pouvoirs. Le lion le regarda avec des yeux, un peu tristes,il n'avait jamais remarqué l'état de l'homme. Il avait gardé le sourire bienveillant qu'on lui connaissait et ce même quand il était revenu de son amie mystérieuse. Quelque chose lui disait que cette histoire prendrait de l'importance, même plus que le sorcier l'avait prévue. Kero soupira avant réutiliser la magie pour protéger les cartes et trouver celui ou celle qui serait digne de succéder au grand Clow Read. Il lâcha un rugissement dernier hommage à celui qui avait été sa vie depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux. Son affection irait à celui que le magicien avait vu dans un songe sans en parler à personne. Une petite fille qui finirait là où lui avait échoué de faire malgré les efforts. C'était un départ pour le mieux. Un départ plus qu'une fin en soi.


End file.
